1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for saving power consumption of a sensor on a wireless sensor network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for saving power consumption of a sensor based on context information on a wireless sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless sensor network can be defined as ‘a number of sensors connected to a network in a wireless manner.’ Wireless network technology is a technology in which a sensor node having computing and wireless communication ability is established to form a network to transmit/receive sensing information acquired through a wireless sensor network, and to employ the network to watch/control the network from a remote area. An object of a wireless sensor is to provide computing and wireless communication ability to every object in the network in order to implement a ubiquitous environment wherein objects can communicate with each other anytime and anywhere. A sensor node on a wireless sensor network transmits information sensed in a sensor to a base station functioning as a gateway, and the base station transmits the information through the network to a user requiring the information.
One of the requirements for constructing a wireless sensor network is low power consumption of sensor nodes. To implement ubiquitous computing, extension of the wireless network is needed. However, power must be supplied to each network node to extend the network within the conventional personal area network (PAN). Because it cannot be assumed that power is supplied from outside of the network in a low power wireless communications network such as the ubiquitous sensor network (USN), power consumption of a node is a key part to the life span of the network.